The Fall of Miki
by yodoggjdoggindahouseyo
Summary: Finished Chapter 2! Things get worse as Miki finds the truth as to why her life is crumbling
1. Default Chapter

The Fall of Miki  
  
Note: At this point I had only read to Book 4 so don't be mean if I didn't mention something important. Thank you.  
  
Miki was walking to school alone. Yuu had left with Miwa a while ago. Everything with Yuu was perfect. Now that Ginta was out of the way, she could have Yuu all to herself. She sighed in relief now that a lot of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Right about now, everything was going all right. That is, until she got to school.  
  
She walked down the hallway to her first class and couldn't help but notice kids snickering in the hallways as she strolled.  
  
"Hey Miki," called a stranger "your quite a busy girl, aren't you?"  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh I think you know what I mean." He said attempting to muffle his laughter. He then skipped to the rest of his friends as they all chuckled.  
  
Miki walked into her classroom with her face the color of a turnip from embarrassment. She sat down at her usual desk. Her friends did not approach her. They simply stared at her along with the rest of the class. She noticed that Ginta was blushing.  
  
After class she approached Ginta.  
  
"I have a weird feeling that people are giving me strange looks." She said.  
  
"Oh." Ginta said shortly as he sped up quickly leaving Miki behind.  
  
Miki halted in the middle of the hallway as she watched Ginta stiffly shuffle down the hallway as fast as he could. This was happening all too fast. What was going on? All this confusion was giving her a migraine. She winced as she quickly dashed to the nurse's office (ever notice that she goes to the nurse's office a lot?). The nurse of course made her lay down on the bed. She attempted to figure out what was going on as her head throbbed in pain. Everyone was avoiding her, she hadn't done anything. She rolled over with aggravation. She decided that she could try to sort things out in class, besides, she was probably missing out on some important class work. She sauntered onto her English class.  
  
Nachan was at the board discussing something on prepositions as Meiko was staring at him with a flirty glint in her eye. Miki shrugged and thought longer about the predicament she was in. She decided to talk to Meiko about this situation. She walked up to Meiko after class and asked  
  
"Have you noticed that everyone has been avoided me?"  
  
"No," she sputtered quickly "w-why do y-you ask?"  
  
Miki eyed Meiko suspiciously "It just seems like it." She said slowly.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go, see ya later." She gasped in a panicked voice.  
  
Miwa was chasing her down the hallway Miki grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What's wrong with Meiko?" she demanded.  
  
"Miki! Hi! Um, nothing, bye!" he said hesitantly.  
  
Miwa continued to follow Meiko down the hallway.  
  
Miki shivered at the thought of her friends hiding something from her. It couldn't be. Meiko had been best friends with Miki since middle school. The coldness crept through her body as she tried to make sense of this whole dilemma. What to do? At one point three boys were fighting for her affection. What was going on?  
  
The day continued awkwardly as everyone gave her strange looks. Miki couldn't take it anymore, after school someone was going to give her an explanation. She planned on interrogating Meiko first. The bell rang.  
  
"Meiko! What have you done to me? I know this has something to you!!!" Miki cried in a raspy voice. She couldn't scream very well when her eyes were burning with tears.  
Meiko walked quickly from the courtyard, ignoring her question.  
  
"MEIKO!!!!" she cried. She collapsed to the ground as her tears gushed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Why?" she whispered to herself in a sorrowful voice. She rose uneasily and dashed home.  
  
Yuu was alarmed by the wailing sobs of Miki. She ran up to room and slammed the door behind her. Miki and Yuu's mother gave each other concerned glances as the started to go up the stairs to see what was the matter.  
  
"It's OK, I'll handle it." Yuu said gently pushing them aside.  
  
Yuu knocked on the door softly.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" screamed Miki at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's me, Yuu, do you want to talk?" he asked.  
"Only if you can tell why everyone hates me and why people are making fun of me!" she hollered as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Yuu said slowly.  
  
It was too late, Yuu has snuck in before Miki could reply.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I can find out." Yuu continued.  
  
"Yeah, you better do that!" she snarled.  
  
"At least say please, no wonder Meiko hates you." He snapped.  
  
Wrong answer. Miki through a fit and screamed so loud she squeaked in a high pitched shrill. She began to throw nearby objects at Yuu. Yuu wisely ran out of the room before someone got hurt (mainly him).  
  
Later that night Miki's tears finally began to dry. Yuu thought she was overreacting. Miki then wrote this in her journal:  
  
My world is crumbling apart Everything has gone hay-wire I don't know how it start Just the thought makes me tire  
  
Please forgive me What did I strain? There's no place to flee I must face the pain  
  
YAY!!! Angst! Drama! w00t! Please review! But try not to be a meanie poop! *does cart wheel* 


	2. Blood

Chapter 2: Blood and Tears  
  
Note: I read the 5th and 6th book ya'll so now I'm not as dumb as before! But I know there are other secrets that I don't know yet so bare with me. I'm getting to it!  
  
Yuu knew where Meiko usually hung out. As usual, she was being stalked by Miwa. But now Miwa had a better understanding of what Meiko liked, so he respected her more. He found her sipping some coffee with Miwa sitting across from her desperately trying to flirt with her.  
  
"Meiko can I speak with you?" asked Yuu as he glanced at Miwa "Privately?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." She said with slight concern in her voice as she placed her tea cup on her saucer.  
  
Yuu took her outside of the shop.  
  
"Miki thinks your out to get her, everyone was mean to her.." Then in a harsh whisper he said "that can't be true, right?"  
  
"Yuu, so naïve, I can't be friends with Miki anymore, my life used to be so simple. I mean, I went to school and got good grades and went to the mall on weekends. Now, everyone is either being heart broken of jealous." She said calmly "I just can't take it anymore!" she screamed as she pounded her fists into Yuu's chest. She turned and ran down the street with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Miwa burst out of the coffee shop  
  
"What the hell did you say to her?" he demanded in an outraged tone.  
  
"I just asked her.nothing." He sighed.  
  
Yuu was about to tell the whole truth but Miwa was already chasing Meiko down the street, ready to give his best comfort. Yuu dragged his feet on the way home because he knew that he had to tell the truth.  
  
Dinner had just ended. Miki had hardly touched her food and excused herself to her room. Yuu sighed and knocked on her door.  
  
"I found out what the problem is." Yuu stated stiffly.  
  
Miki opened the door slowly. Yuu noticed her tears were reddening again. She sniffled and said  
  
"OK, what is it?"  
  
"Meiko is really upset because she decided that her life was too complicated. Personally I don-"  
  
"I don't care what you think! Just tell me." she began to shout but then she stopped and in a soft whisper that was barely audible she asked "what else did she say?"  
  
"Well she just said she wanted a simpler life and she wasn't getting it with you. But she seemed just upset as you..."  
  
"No I don't think so! She can't be! AAAH! I HATE HER!!!" she screamed. She shoved Yuu out of the door and sobbed hysterically. "Th-that bitch.I hate her so much" She squeaked. She began to think of ways of revenge. She had about a million ideas rush through her head all at once but none seemed to fit the type of vengeance she had in mind. She sat there on her bed planning, writing all possible plans down in her notebook. None of them were worthy. She decided to sleep on it, but no, that filthy ass hole. She deserved immense punishment for tearing her apart like that. What exactly did she do to cause such devastation? What?  
  
The next morning, Miki awoke with her head on her notebook, leaving a puddle of drool on her devilish plots. The sight of this made her angry she briskly put on her clothing and trudged down the stairs. Yuu and Miki's fathers were eating breakfast. Youji dropped his muffin and said  
  
"Good morning, Miki, how are you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" his father asked kindly.  
  
"Fine and no" Miki snarled. But then she noticed the hurt look in their eyes and felt guilty. "Sorry, rough morning. Maybe one of those muffins would be nice." She said as cheerfully as she could muster.  
  
"That a girl!" said her father with enthusiasm.  
  
Miki took the muffin with a strained smile on her face. She turned her back to them to let her scowl surface. She shut the front door softly behind her as she left her home. It was a gusty fall morning as leaves of fiery colors rained down to the streets. Miki was so tired. She saw Meiko leaving her house. Meiko froze as Miki gave her a hurt look.  
  
"Miki, wait, please don't be mad at me. I had to" said Meiko.  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through. If you could just cry as many tears as I shed and feel as lost and confused as I have. you'll never understand. You have no heart. Why the hell would you HAVE to destroy me like this?" Meiko said slowly as she choked on her tears.  
  
"Miki, you think I haven't been crying. Ever since Yuu came to our school and Nachan.just everything has been ruined. I cried myself to sleep every night. I've wasted so much time just thinking about how I got in this mess. I've felt pain for years. Now you can finally taste what I've been going through" she replied angrily.  
  
"The hell? You never said anything about this? All I ever did was be your friend and now you blame this all on me? You make me sick!" Miki sobbed. She stomped towards her and slapped her cheek. Meiko didn't cry out she just winced slightly.  
  
Meiko turned and walked away. Miki didn't regret it one bit. Why worry about Meiko? Who needs her? She has plenty of.wait all my other friends hate her. Miki shook her head and walked the same direction. She had to go to the same school as her, after all.  
  
Miki saw Yuu waiting by her locker. Yuu gave her a sympathetic look and handed her a note. It read:  
  
Miki, I know you are going through a rough time, but I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens. I love you so much. You mean so much to me, nothing can tear us apart. I'll always be by your side.  
  
Miki clenched the note to her heart. She will definitely need this note for the future. She turned to see some girls whispering and looking at her. They all tittered mindlessly. Miki gave them a look that said "Die" very clearly. The girls snickered and skipped off to class.  
  
That does it, those girls were first years. Meiko shall pay. After school Miki shall teach Meiko a lesson that she will never forget. Finally the clock struck 2:35 pm (when I get out of school) Miki found Meiko outside in the courtyard talking to Ginta. Miki stormed towards her and shoved her into a nearby dumpster.  
  
"BITCH! You better fix this mess or I'll kill you!" she screeched.  
  
Meiko shot her a look of terror. Miki was ready to start beating the crap out of her. She raised her hand and stopped. Ginta had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't, violence won't help the situation." He said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Ginta.let me! I have to!" she said with rage.  
  
"Nobody said it would be easy, Miki" said Ginta softly.  
  
Miki lowered her hand. Ginta began to ease his grip until he completely let go. As soon as he did Miki shoved Ginta back and threw Meiko in a wall. Meiko howled in pain. Ginta grabbed Miki around the waist and dragged her to the ground acting as Meiko's bouncer. Meiko made a break for it while she still had a chance.  
"Come on Miki, I'll walk you home" said Ginta calmly.  
  
"I thought you were ashamed of me." She snarled.  
  
"It's alright, let's go" he said soothingly.  
  
Ginta reached out to help Miki off the ground but Miki smacked it away and dashed away. Arimi put her hand on Ginta's shoulder.  
  
"I saw the whole thing" she said quietly.  
  
Ginta was silent as they walked away holding hands. They both knew they'd be caught in the middle of this brawl.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiko was at home. Scared. What was she to do? Miki probably wouldn't forgive her at this point anyway. She had cuts and bruises all over her. She went into the bathroom to wash the blood stains from her uniform. They would not wash away. Meiko had an idea.  
  
w00t! Such angst, drama, and um that kind of stuff. YAY! Be sure to review this and read the next chapter 


End file.
